1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior member, a method of manufacturing an exterior member, and an electronic equipment casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various molded items patterned by laser marking have been put on the market as products. Such products include, for example, casings of notebook PCs with various patterns formed by laser marking.
For a generally used method of performing laser marking on a casing, there is a method in which first a coating layer is formed on a surface of a substrate and a pattern is marked by a laser and then a clear coating containing a resin, etc., is coated to form a clear layer.
However, the above-described method has an issue that efficiency upon manufacturing is low.
In view of such an issue, for a method for improving the efficiency upon manufacturing, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-155117, for example, proposes a method in which a coating layer is formed and a clear coating is coated thereon and then marking is performed by a laser.